Inner Darkness: Harry Potter and the Sorceror's Stone
by The Boy Who Wrote Fanfiction
Summary: The story of a boy who reads all the Harry Potter books and then finds out they're real. Riddle meets Harry Potter in his first year and continues through the rest of the Harry Potter story. Characters may act non-canon. I'm not sure yet. This is my first fanfiction story so let me know what you think.
1. The Leaky Cauldron

I closed the last Harry Potter book and lay back on my bed. An enjoyable series to say the least. It had been my obsession for months. The spells, the magic, the characters, and Hogwarts. Sadly, the legacy of Harry Potter was over for me. It was just a story and will always be just a story. As I went to bed I wished myself an early eleventh birthday.

I woke to a pecking on my window. I opened my eyes blearily as I fully woke up. Standing up I opened the shades of my window to see a dark brown owl sitting on my window ledge. What's crazier was that there was an envelope in its claws. To say I was confused at the events was an understatement.

My eyes drifted to the envelope in the owl's claws. On the envelope was a blood-red wax seal. To be more definite, it was the Hogwarts seal! I was unsure what to do. I thought this could be someone's idea of a prank. But, how would they train the owl?

So, after a few minutes of debating I opened the window. The owl dropped the letter and flew away. I picked up the envelope and pulled out the paper inside. I opened the letter to reveal the Hogwarts supply list along with the acceptance letter.

Silently, I read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Thomas,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Pulling out the other paper I discovered a list of books and supplies. I could hardly believe my eyes. I had been accepted to Hogwarts! I reread the letter. Suddenly, something caught my eye. On the paper it stated that the Headmaster was still Dumbledore. I was confused. Then a thought hit me.

"What if the Harry Potter books haven't happened in real life?" I pondered aloud, "Maybe J.K. Rowling saw the future or something."

I kept my suspicions just that, suspicions. My first step now, I realized, was to inform my parents. I rushed down the stairs and sure enough my parents sat eating breakfast.

"Mom, Dad, look," I shouted, "An owl brought this today!"

My parents eyed me strangely and then took the letter. Their eyes scanned the paper and then they laughed.

"You almost got us there, Riddle," they chuckled, "We actually thought you were serious!"

"I am serious," I said, "This isn't a joke!" They both looked at me and saw the serious expression I wore.

"You're not joking?" my dad queried, "Are you feeling okay, son?"

"I'm fine," I responded, "You have to believe me."

"Stop joking around," my mom said, "And go to your room for your tone."

I finally gave up and sulked up to my room. My own parents think I'm insane. Great! I plopped down on my bed when I heard footsteps approach my door. The doorknob turned and my dad entered the room.

"I told your mom I would lecture you," he simply said.

We sat in silence for a couple minutes, both of us quiet.

Then, my dad whispered quietly, "I believe you. In fact, I'm the reason you are a wizard."

"What are you talking about, dad?" I questioned.

"I never told your mother but I am a wizard. You're my son and thus are a wizard. I'm going to let you go to Hogwarts and I'll…" he paused, "I'll explain to your mother."

"Really?" I practically yelled with joy, "I can go to Hogwarts?"

I practically had jumped out the door and he said, "Son, this may be important. Thomas is not your actual surname just my Muggle surname. You need to know your actual surname is Slytherin."

I paused for a second, but continued running. This, I realized, was manageable.

I rushed out the door before my mom could stop me and flew down the street. My mind was only focused on reaching the Leaky Cauldron. Then, I realized I had no idea how to get to the Leaky Cauldron or any means of transportation. Stumped, I sat down at the side of the road. My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a loud crack.

I peered up and before me was the infamous Knight Bus. Sitting in the driver's seat was Stan Shunpike himself.

"G'day," Stan shouted, "The Knight Bus, transportation for all stranded wizards, driven by yours truly, Stan Shunpike, at your service."

Obviously, I recognized the famous icon and quickly hopped onto the bus. I gave Stan a number of Sickles and Knuts my dad gave me and continued to the back. As the bus jolted into the lanes and sped on, I sat down on a bunk in the back and waited.

After about an hour the bus stopped and Stan called, "The Leaky Cauldron!"  
I hopped off the bus and looked up at the dingy little bar. I walked forward and slowly sneaked in the door. As I stepped through I heard the hustle and bustle of the bar.

In the corner, I heard a single stuttering voice say, "H-h-harry P-p-potter." I knew in a second it was Quirrell and my suspicions were confirmed. The events of the seven books I read hadn't occurred yet.

I rushed to the hulking form with the small boy in the back.

"Excuse me, sir," I said to Hagrid, "But I didn't know I was a wizard and just found out. Could you help me shop?"

Hagrid responded, "Well, o'course you can come wit' us! Me and Harry were just goin' to Diagon Alley!"

"Hi," Harry mumbled, "I'm Harry Potter."

"Cool," I answered, "Riddle Marvolo Thomas the Second, at your service!"


	2. Diagon Alley

**Author's Note: I am aware that this took me probably like a month to update but I wanted a longer chapter and didn't have too much time. I apologize for the wait. Enjoy. R and R.**

Harry, Hagrid, and I entered the backroom and I watched as Hagrid tapped the third brick to the left. Then, he stepped aside as the bricks shifted and revealed a large street.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley," Hagrid said.

I openly gasped at the sight as did Harry. The alley was better than anything the books had described. We began the walk down the Alley. I watched Harry looking at a plump woman with red hair talking about prices and realized it was .

"There's Gringotts," Hagrid suddenly said and pointed up to the enormous marble building. That's when I realized I needed more money to buy my school supplies.

Then, I remembered I was the Heir of Slytherin and probably had piles of gold. I would have to somehow get my money without letting Hagrid or Harry know. They would hate me if they knew I descended directly from Slytherin.  
We entered the giant marble hall as Hagrid told Harry how insane someone had to be to rob Gringotts. I chuckled a little too loudly.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked.

"Nothing," I replied, "Just an inside joke."

We walked up to the goblin at the front. "Harry Potter would like ter get inter his vault," Hagrid said, "And Dumbledore wanted me ter get you-know-what out of Vault 713."

I stepped up to the desk suddenly. "I would like to request a meeting, in private, with Director Ragnok about my funds if that's possible."

The goblin led Harry and Hagrid over to Griphook to take the cart to the vaults. He came back over and led me into an office.

"I am Director Ragnok," he said, "Now, how can I help you?"

"I would like to request money to be removed quietly from my funds without anyone finding out. My friends out there wouldn't consider me a friend if they knew," I replied, "I would like access to my vault…The Slytherin Vault."

Ragnok didn't look surprised at all. "Yes," he answered, "I was wondering when you would arrive . May I call you ?"

"Of course," I replied, "Also, if there were some possessions of Slytherin that were no longer in the vault, would I be able to get them?"  
"When a vault is re-opened after the previous Heir," Ragnok responded, "The items that previously resided in that vault due to bloodline will be returned to the vault. The only possession you have received happens to be an ancient locket previously owned by Slytherin himself."

"I would like to get into my vault today if possible." I replied.

"Of course, sir," Ragnok said, "I will take you myself."

We left the office and went over to a cart. Deeper and deeper into the tunnels we went. We passed by a vault with a large dragon guarding it and I gulped as I recognized the Lestranges vault. Finally, we reached the bottom of the caves and I recognized the four vaults. One with the Hufflepuff crest, a second with Gryffindor's crest, one with Ravenclaw's crest, and finally, one with the Slytherin crest.

"Vault Number Two," Ragnok stated, "The Slytherin Vault. I will wait out here. Go ahead."

I walked up to the vault doors and sensing my magic and Slytherin descent they automatically opened. I entered the room to view piles and piles of Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts.

I heard Ragnok shout to me, "Congratulations! You are now the richest wizard on the planet."  
I openly gasped and quickly wondered how I would find Slytherin's locket in this mess. I guessed that maybe I could call the locket to me as I owned everything in this vault.

"Slytherin's locket," I thought. Suddenly, I felt cold metal in my hands. I opened my eyes and in my hand was one of Voldemort's seven horcruxes. Then, I realized I had no means to destroy it. So, I tucked the horcrux into my pocket, out of sight, and grabbed a never-ending bag from nearby. I dumped a number of coins into it and left the vault. Joining Ragnok we took the long journey up to the top again.

We reached the surface to find Harry and Hagrid in the main hall.

"How'd it go?" Hagrid asked as I reached the surface.

"Fine," I replied, "I got some money from my dad's vault and I'm ready to go."

Harry, Hagrid, and I left the building walking side by side and headed towards Flourish and Blotts. We entered the large store and bought all the books we would need.

We purchased some potions ingredients, a cauldron and finally reached Madam Malkin's.

We entered the building and in the back stood Draco Malfoy.

"Harry," I whispered, "You're not going to like that kid in the back so just tell him you're Harry Potter if he tries anything. Due to your 'celebrity status' he'll leave you alone. Don't let him get to you."

We walked back and immediately started getting fitted. Harry and I made small chitchat before Draco spoke up.

"Hi," he began, "I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

"Nice to meet you," I replied and we continued talking.

"Are you going to Hogwarts, too?" he asked.  
"Yeah," Harry replied, "We both are."

"What house do you think you'll be in?" he asked, "I know I'll be in Slytherin. My whole family has. Although, if I was put in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave. Wouldn't you?"

I was slightly annoyed. "No, I wouldn't," I replied, "In fact, I have no problem with Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, or Gryffindor. But, I can tell you now that the two of us will most likely be Gryffindors."

Draco scowled and proceeded to ignore us until he left. Harry and I exited the store and Harry was staring at me.

"How do you know so much about Hogwarts? I thought you were raised the Muggle way?" he asked, "And what's a Slytherin and a Gryffindor?"

"Sorry," I answered. "I should explain. There are four houses at Hogwarts. Ravenclaw is for the smart, Hufflepuff for the loyal, Gryffindor for the brave, and Slytherin for the cunning rats. I should warn you that I know everything before we get to know each other. I'm very knowledgeable."

"Alright," he replied, " -It-All, if you're so smart, where do we go for wands?"

"Ollivander's," I replied easily, "It's right down the street."

We walked down the street and entered the shop. Hagrid left us and went off to get Harry's owl. Ollivander proceeded to scrutinize both of us.

" ," he said, "And , I presume? I was wondering when I would see the two of you. Let's see about wands, now, shall we?"  
He reached for a wand to give to Harry but I called out. "If I were you, sir, I would try an eleven inch, holly, with a phoenix feather core. Specifically the phoenix that gave only two of its feathers."

The man stopped where he was and looked at me. "How did you know that? And how were you able to interpret wand lore?"

"My apologies, sir," I replied, "I didn't mean to surprise you. You will find I am not inept at wand lore just very…" I paused, "…intuitive you could say."

He stared for a second then proceeded down to where the holly wand was located. He brought it back and placed it on the counter. "Try this one," he said. Harry picked up the wand and sparks flew from it as a whoosh of air was felt in the store.

"Curious, very curious," Ollivander mumbled.

"I'm sorry but what's curious?" Harry queried.

"I apologize," he said, "But, this wand as you friend said has a phoenix tail feather core. The phoenix who produced that feather produced only one other. It is very curious then that you would receive this wand when it's brother gave you that scar."

Harry glanced at the wand and realization dawned. "We can expect great things from you, . After all, You-Know-Who did great things. Terrible, yes, but great."

"Now, about you…" he whispered. He moved through the shelves, peering at boxes and grabbed only one.

"Try this one," he said.

I picked up the wand and felt a surge of power as sparks flew.

"What a curious day indeed," Ollivander said, "You see, this wand is twelve and a half inches made of holly and has a very rare core. Your core is of an element only ever used once in a wand. That wand is the one you hold. The core is a drop of basilisk venom from a single basilisk once rumored to be owned by Salazar Slytherin himself."

He chuckled. "But, of course, that only makes sense." Ollivander seemed to know more about me than he let on. Harry and I exited the shop holding our new wands and glowing with excitement. In the alley stood Hagrid with two owls. The snowy white one he gave to Harry who named her Hedwig, obviously. Hagrid gave me a large tawny owl. My owl was given the name Caesar instantly. The three of us moved down the alley towards the Leaky Cauldron, prepared to head home after the successful day.


End file.
